


Ruff Edges

by seungsols



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pet Store, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsols/pseuds/seungsols
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mingyu’s looking for a puppy and Wonwoo’s looking for a reason to get Mingyu to keep coming back to the store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruff Edges

**Author's Note:**

> For my child, Vic, for our network secret santa!!

Wonwoo wasn’t entirely sure how he ended up landing a part-time employee job at the pet store in the mall, notably one of the busiest malls in the city with practically hundreds of shops. His work was located on the first floor, adjacent to the entrance door, easier access for new owners to bring their pets outside and to their new homes.

He worked the usual nine in the morning to five in the evening shift, closing the store down and making sure all of the pets were in their designated areas before he bid them a good night and went back to his apartment about twenty minutes afar.

While working, Wonwoo noticed, customers tend to avoid making eye contact with him. His friends constantly tell him that his resting face is rather intimidating, as if he wasn’t reminded enough with the neverending expressions he sees when he welcomes a patron.

“That’s why boss likes me best,” bragged Soonyoung as he was mopping the floor one day after closing.

He’s always liked you best, Wonwoo thought.

Wonwoo was taking inventory, or rather attendance as Soonyoung refers, of the puppies that were still left in the separated and small, enclosed areas. Many of them were lap dogs, easily able to roll around and chase their tail in the confined space. It was a usually sad task, passing by their longing faces and wanting to take every single one of them home. Unfortunately, his landlord had a pets permitted rule, so that was out of the question.

There was one hound he was quite fond of and evoked a bond with. Her name, Miso: a miniature Dachshund with a smooth, black coat. She’s an energetic one, continuously running around her territory until Wonwoo takes her out and places her in the fenced in play area with the other puppies as he inspects the containment box.

The Pembroke Welsh Corgi, Sammy, and the Bichon Frise, Dubu, are two of Miso’s best friends. Wonwoo always made sure to take them out and place them with Miso when it was cleaning and inspecting time.

It wasn’t that Wonwoo disliked people, he was more of a dog person compared to a people person. He would never admit it, but Soonyoung always saw how compatible and affectionate he was to the tail-waggers.

 

“What’s her name?”

“Her? Mongshil, since she’s a fluffy Bolognese.”

“And this one?”

“Him? Mocha, because of his dark brown fur.”

“What about this one?”

Wonwoo smiled. “Her name’s Miso.”

“You spend a lot of time with her.”

“I really like Miso.”

But Soonyoung realized that Wonwoo was very attached to Miso to the point where he’d stray customers away from her, saying that she’s already being looked at over a regular customer or that she’s out of their price range. Whatever the excuse, Wonwoo didn’t want Miso out of his sight or out of that store.

  


That’s when Kim Mingyu steps in and changes everything.

  


Soonyoung introduces himself, blinking at how tall this customer is. No matter the intimidating height, he needed to be welcomed warmly.

“Welcome! Is there anything I can help you with, sir?”

The customer shook his head. “Just looking around.”

“Well, if you need anything, just holler over!”

“Thanks, man.”

 

Wonwoo paid no attention as it was his break time, which called for playtime with Miso. He grabbed her favourite toy, the sweet potato chewy one that they’d play tug-of-war with on a weekly basis. With the chewed up end in her mouth and the fairly damaged end held by Wonwoo’s hand, the two were playfully tugging together.

“You’re feistier than yesterday, girl,” Wonwoo giggled as he adoringly watched the dog try to pull the toy away from him. He was sitting with his legs crossed, back against the fenced in division, with his elbow propped on his knee, and his chin resting in the palm of his free hand. Miso growled, making Wonwoo snicker. “Very eager today, I see.”

He let Miso have her way, lightly letting go and watching her roll around with the toy in her mouth. The smile plastered on his face was genuine as he lovingly stroked her back and looked up to see how Soonyoung was handling the customers that he failed to acknowledge.

To his luck, he made eye contact with the tall one, the one Soonyoung had just welcomed. He quickly turned back to Miso, realizing just how awkward it was to have directly stared into a customer’s eyes like that. However, Wonwoo did realize that the customer had really, nice eyes to look into.

Mingyu noticed the quick head turn from the employee, which made him a bit curious. Slowly, he approached the enclosed playing area where he saw Wonwoo playing with Miso, a few puppies running around them.

“Is this what your job is like?” he asked.

Stiffening, Wonwoo turned around. His grasp on the chew toy was firm, causing Miso to tug and roll as she tried to take it away from him. “I’m on lunch break.”

“This doesn’t seem like lunch.”

“I usually don’t eat lunch.”

“Ah,” Mingyu nodded. “You just play with them?”

“Y-yeah,” Wonwoo admitted. He realized it was unhealthy for him to be skipping a meal, but in his defense he and Soonyoung had a load of chips stashed away under the cash register so it’s not like he went hungry during his shift. “They’re more entertaining than lunch anyway.”

“I’ll say.” He leaned his head against the border until Wonwoo gave in and notioned him to come inside. Delighted, Mingyu opened the gate, quickly closing it behind him as he saw a Miniature Pinscher walk to his feet. He picked him up and sat down, the dog sitting in his lap and nuzzling against him. “Aw, this little guy’s cute.”

“His name’s Podo.”

“Podo, huh?” Mingyu giggled as Podo licked his face eagerly, cupping the puppy’s face and trying to speak to him as if he were able to comprehend what he was saying. (Though, Wonwoo would argue with you that dogs can, in fact, understand everything that humans say.) “He’s adorable,” he commented, gazing over at the hound Wonwoo was still playing with. “And her?”

“Miso,” Wonwoo smiled.

“Dachshund?”

“Half a dog high and a dog and a half long,” he snickered, rubbing Miso’s back.

“She’s pretty tiny.”

“Zwergteckel.”

“Uh.. bless you?”

They both laughed. “She’s a dwarf dachshund. Twenty centimetres around her chest.”

Miso roll onto her stubby leg and walked over to Mingyu. Normally, Miso acts considerably shy to anyone who wasn’t Wonwoo. When Soonyoung first stepped into the play area and waved at the tiny hound, she immediately scurried back. It was nice to know that they had a mutual adoration for each other.

Mingyu and Wonwoo formally introduced themselves to each other as Wonwoo’s ‘lunch break’ finished, though they went fifteen minutes over but Soonyoung promised to zip his lip.

“Miso’s really cute.” Mingyu was carrying the dachshund in his arms lovingly, laughing every time Miso licked the taller one’s cheeks. Wonwoo couldn’t help but smile at the sight, a smile that Soonyoung teased him about when Mingyu handed the puppy back over and waved at the two employees, claiming he still had shopping to do for the holidays.

“That was something, huh?”

“What are you talking about, Soon?” He yelped, Soonyoung’s arm wrapped around his neck in a headlock as he noogied the top of his head. “Yah!”

“You like him!”

“I barely know the guy!”

“That look in your eye though! It was so obvious!”

Wonwoo managed to squeeze out of his friend’s grasp, pushing him away as he laughed. Miso was by Wonwoo’s ankles, barking happily as she wagged her tail.

“See? Even Miso noticed! Weren’t you the one to tell me that dogs could read our expressions?”

Miso was picked up and looked at Wonwoo with big, innocent eyes, cooing. “Don’t look at me like that,” he whined. He walked over to put Miso back in her enclosed casing, tapping the barrier between them and smiling, earning a cheerful. Both workers bid a good night to the other pets who were yawning and getting ready for a night’s rest.

 

Soonyoung locked up, nudging Wonwoo as they headed back to their cars. “Mingyu seemed interested in Miso.” 

“Did he?” Wonwoo replied, checking his phone, quickly texting his roommate, Seokmin, if he wanted anything before he headed back to their apartment.

“Would you let him?”

“Let who what?”

They paused in front of their cars that were side by side. “Let Mingyu adopt Miso. Would you allow it?”

That was something Wonwoo never thought about. He shrugged, unlocking his car and opening his driver seat. He shrugged, not giving a verbal answer as he entered his car. But not giving an answer is an answer in itself.

  


\--

  


Mingyu came back the next day, the day after, continuing this daily arrival for two weeks. He was fond of almost all the dogs right now, but none adhered to him quite like Miso did.

And like the dog’s best friend he is, Wonwoo was growing quite fond of Mingyu as well. After work one day, Mingyu suggested they head to the cafe located at the corner of the mall, his treat. Wonwoo agreed, Soonyoung promising to lock up when his shift was over.

What was supposed to be a twenty minute social engagement turned into a three hour long conversation filled with laughs, nods, and a whole talk about dogs, which was notably something they both liked talking about.

“I was thinking of owning one, actually,” Mingyu put his cup down on the table.

Wonwoo leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. “Is that why you came to the store at first?”

“Well, yeah. But, can I tell you something?”

“Of course.”

“I’ve never owned a dog.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“My mom was allergic and my dad wasn’t too fond of having another mouth to feed in the house.”

“But you’re so good with them!” Wonwoo exclaimed, blushing as he realized how loud his voice roared in the quaint coffee cafe.

Mingyu laughed it off. “Thanks.” He started spinning the iced Americano. “To be honest, I’m not really sure how to take care of dogs either. I just know to play with them.”

“I can help with that.”

“Really?”

“Sometimes I take Miso out on the weekends.”

“Is that allowed?”

Wonwoo shrugged. “Well, I haven’t been caught.” They both looked at each other before quickly averting eye contact, Mingyu feeling his cheeks warm, just as Wonwoo’s were warming up as well. “S-so.. are you free tomorrow?”

They agreed to meet in the park the following day.

Tomorrow swung by, it was lunch time as Mingyu entered the store, waving as he saw Soonyoung before he walking to the back room. As he observed, Wonwoo wasn’t here yet. Bathroom, he presumed. He walked straight to Miso. The puppy lifting her head up and barking excitedly, scratching her paws against the barrier and attempting to lick him.

The back door was propped open, enough for an eye to exam the store. Which was what Wonwoo was doing. Soonyoung behind him, trying to pry his friend’s hand away from the door so he could fully swing it open. Wonwoo resisted and persisted.

“Just open the door!” Soonyoung whispered loudly, struggling to pull Wonwoo away.

“Let me do this!” Wonwoo grunted back, elbowing his friend in the process, winning as Soonyoung immediately rubbed his stomach and admitting defeat.

He was a quiet one, an observer rather than a participant.  


 

\--

  


Eventually, Wonwoo went out to greet Mingyu properly and take Miso out and carried her. Much to their surprise, she made a longing face to Mingyu, the taller soon taking the pup into his arms and snugging up next to him. The two laughed, Wonwoo directing Mingyu to the park nearby where he would walk and let Miso run around.

 Wonwoo attached the leash to Miso’s collar, allowing her to walk around in the grass, Mingyu smiling down at her. “She seems quite happy.”

 She likes the fresh air.”

Mingyu nodded, stretching his arms in the air, resting his hands on the back of his neck as he continued to casually chat with Wonwoo. He didn’t notice the tote of toys Wonwoo had resting on his other shoulder, surprised when Wonwoo pulled out a tennis ball into thin air.

He unclipped the leash before throwing the ball, seeing the dog run as he winded his hand and threw the ball far away, Miso gaining speed as she jumped up to catch it with her teeth. Mingyu and Wonwoo both cheered, clapping and raising their hands in the hair as they kept playing fetch with her.

Wonwoo also brought along a chew toy that he let Mingyu use to play tug-at-war with Miso. It was enjoyable, and an entertaining sight to see, especially how both Mingyu and Miso were grinning while growling at each other merrily.

After the exercise, which went over Wonwoo’s lunch break, the two remained in the park. It was chillier than usual as there was a cold front in the area, Miso bundled in between the two of them as they sat on a bench while people watching and appreciating the crisp atmosphere.

“That was pretty fun,” Mingyu hummed, stroking Miso as her eyes began to drop.

“Glad you liked it.” Wonwoo couldn’t help but feel his cheeks grow warmer, despite the drafty weather. He looked down at Miso with a pleased expression. His love for Miso was the truest form of affection and appreciation from a human to a dog. Looking at Mingyu, he saw that though it was small, there was the same form of love. Wonwoo wasn’t a fan of sacrifices, especially ones with cheesy and sappy reasoning, but he felt this one would be a good one. “You should adopt Miso.”

Mingyu’s face instantaneously made eye contact with Wonwoo. “What?”

He scratched the back of his head shyly. “I don’t really trust Miso with people. In fact, I rarely let people play with her in the play area, let alone touch her or pet her.” There was a moment of silence, a bit of an awkward one, as Wonwoo coughed to break it. “But I trust you with her.”

Another wave of silence hit. The two looking down at Miso who was fast asleep. Wonwoo was waiting any minute now for a reaction, something along the lines of that Mingyu would adopt her immediately and fill out the paperwork as soon as they headed back to the pet store.

“I can’t afford her,” Mingyu admitted.

Wonwoo was completely shocked. “What?”

“I’m slacking a bit with student loans. The job I have now can only help pay for myself and half of the rent on my apartment.” He looked down at the black-coated hound and smiled sadly. “As much as I’d love to, I don’t think it’s fate.”

  


\--

  


The following day, Mingyu was surprised to just see Soonyoung at the counter. He walked up to him and tapped a light beat on the white painted tabletop. “Where’s Wonwoo?”

“Out,” Soonyoung answered as he was organizing the bills in the register.

Mingyu nodded, slowly walking with his hands behind his back to say hello to Miso, only to find her container empty. With wide eyes, he turned back to Soonyoung who, as if on cue, was already looking in his direction. “Someone adopted her.”

“Already?”

“Yup!”

“That soon?” he muttered to himself, the pads of his fingers sliding down the clear barrier that once separated him and the dog he grew to love.

He didn’t want to leave just yet, in hopes that he could talk to Wonwoo about the tragic discovery. Did Wonwoo already know though? He wouldn’t just let someone adopt Miso like that, especially after telling him he loved her so much, would he? His thoughts began to wonder as he was playing with Podo in the play area, throwing the ball, watching Podo run to grab it with his mouth, seeing him bring it back, and repeating the cycle.

It wasn’t until he heard a familiar barking noise that Mingyu turned to see Miso running up to the fenced in area.

 “Hey!” Mingyu cheered as he knelt and grabbed Miso off of the floor and into his arms. He noticed the tag on her leash and turned it to read it.

 

_Miso._

_If lost, please contact:_ _  
_ _Kim Mingyu._

 

He blinked, someone in disbelief until he looked up and saw Wonwoo smiling in front of him. Mingyu tapped the dog tag as the other snickered in front of him, handing him the leash.

“She’s yours.”

“What?”

“I talked to our manager and pulled a few strings, paid for her, filled out paperwork, and now she’s yours.” Wonwoo handed over a bag of hair, flea, and other necessities for Miso.

“I can’t believe it.” There was a small smile that crept onto Mingyu’s face before he looked up at Wonwoo. “What about--”

“Turn the tag around.”

“Huh?”

“Just do it.”

Blinking, Mingyu complied and turned the tag around.

 

 _If unable to reach_   
_please contact:_ _  
_ Jeon Wonwoo.

 

“I signed for my name too,” Wonwoo grinned. “She’s ours.”

“Ours?”

“Ours.” Wonwoo nodded as Miso looked at both of them happily and let out an animated bark, as they both laughed. They shared a smile, excited for the shared adventures they’d have together, especially with Miso.


End file.
